Untouchable
by J-Twice
Summary: My second ff from project YUNJAE DAY


'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**Project**

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

_**Proudly **_

_**.**_

_**Present**_

**.**

**.**

Setiap hari kami berkumpul di sini. Bukan, bukan semua siswa Dong Bang High School. Hanya para murid perempuan dan beberapa guru centil saja. Tapi _namja_ berstatus _uke _sepertiku juga cukup banyak yang ikut memadati halaman depan sekolah hanya untuk menunggu seseorang. Yah~ seseorang yang spesial karna dialah sang pangeran sekolah, _flower boy, _dan si putra ketua yayasan.

Sebuah _limosin _berhenti beberapa meter di depanku. Mobil termewah dengan panjang yang tak biasa itu membawa seseorang yang kami tunggu sejak tadi. Tak lama kemudian pintu paling belakang mobil bercat putih itu terbuka, menunjukkan seorang _namja _tampan dengan balutan seragam sekolah sama sepertiku, bedanya jika ia yang mengenakannya entah kenapa terlihat berbeda. Mungkin kharisma seorang putra tunggal Jung _Corp_ yang membuatnya tampak bersinar.

"Jung Yunhooo~" teriakan seperti itu sudah biasa baginya. Setiap pagi memang selalu heboh seperti ini. Kecuali pada hari libur. Entah apa yang membuat kami tak pernah bosan untuk mengagumi Yunho. Dia, benar-benar _namja _idaman.

Lihat saja wajahnya. Mata musang yang akan menatapmu tajam, hidung tegas yang mancung, dan bibir _sexy _dengan bentuk hati yang sangat pas untuk wajah kecilnya. Oh! Jangan lupakan kulit _tan _yang membalut tubuh atletisnya.

Selain kelebihan fisik yang ia punya, ia juga sangat kaya mengingat _namja _tampan itu adalah pewaris tunggal Jung _Corp_. Hey! Siapa yang tidak mengetahui tentang perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan itu. Bisnis Hotelnya telah tersebar di seluruh dunia. Belum lagi perusahaan lain yang bergerak di bidang _real estate_, elektronik, tambang, _cosmetic, fashion _bahkan sekarang kabarnya mereka mencoba melebarkan sayap ke bisnis _entertaiment_. Jika kau bisa menikah dengannya, bisa dipastikan kau akan kaya tujuh turunan.

"Hyaaa~" teriakan semakin keras disertai beberapa dorongan membuatku tersadar. Pandanganku segera mencari sosok Yunho. Kulihat ia sudah berjalan melewatiku. Siswa yang tadinya berkerumun tampak membuat dua barisan, membuka jalan untuk sang pangeran sekolah.

Aku hampir meremas amplop berwarna hijau di tanganku, jika tidak ingat aku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya tadi malam hingga begadang. Jika bukan sekarang, kapan lagi. Kumantapkan langkahku untuk menerobos kemurunan di depanku.

"_Jwiseonghaeyo." _Ucapku berulang kali saat tubuhku menyela beberapa orang untuk sampai di hadapan Jung Yunho.

"_Cogiyo."_ Tanganku menahan lengannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kemudian menunduk untuk melihat tanganku yang menahan lengannya. Tatapannya terlihat tajam dan jelas sekali ia tidak menyukai aksiku yang menahan langkahnya.

Astaga! Aku lupa jika ia sangat tidak suka jika ada yang menyentuhnya sekalipun itu seorang guru. Bahkan kabarnya ayahnya pun tak diperbolehkan untuk menyentuhnya. Ibunya? Ny. Jung sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya.

Aku segera melepaskan tanganku. Kemudian dengan kedua tanganku, aku mengulurkan sebuah surat beramplop hijau ke hadapannya. Kepalaku menunduk dalam. Tidak! Aku harus melihat reaksinya. Segera kudonggakkan kepalaku, menatap mantap mata musangnya.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Jika kau ada waktu. Tolong _e-mail_ aku."

Ia terdiam. Tak ada reaksi terkejut apapun yang dapat kutangkap dari wajahnya. Ekspresinya tampak datar seperti biasa. Kudengar murid-murid lain yang menyaksikan aksiku barusan mulai berbisik-bisik yang bisa kupastikan pasti topiknya adalah aku.

Harusnya aku mengingat ini sebelum melakukannya. Aku terlalu percaya diri untuk melakukan hal segila ini dan melupakan satu fakta penting. Bahwa seorang Jung Yunho, selain tampan dan kaya raya. Ia juga dijuluki '_pangeran berhati es'_.

Srakk! Srakkk! Srak!

Potongan-potongan kertas berwarna hijau itu beterbangan. Yah~ ia merobeknya. Merobek surat yang kuberikan di hadapanku dan di hadapan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata di sekelilingku. Hatiku? Perlukah kau menanyakannya?

"Harusnya kau berkaca terlebih dulu sebelum melakukannya."

_Orang yang dingin seperti es itu, ternyata lebih dingin dari gosipnya. _

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"_MWO?_ KAU _NEMBAK _JUNG YUNHO?" lengkingan Junsu –sahabatku- terdengar hingga membuat semua murid di kantin memperhatikan kami.

"_Ne._" Ucapku sembari menyedot jus _strawberry_ pesananku. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan murid-murid lain, toh cepat atau lambat berita ini akan tersebar juga.

"Kau sudah gila? Jung Yunho si pewaris tunggal itu?" tanya Yoochun –kekasih Junsu- tak percaya.

"Semua murid di sini mengenalnya. Setiap ada yang _nembak _pasti ditolak dengan perkataan yang super dingin," Sembur Junsu.

"Kau tidak tau kalau dia pewaris tunggal Jung _Corp_? Anak dari pemilik hotel Mirotic yang terkenal itu. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa menjadi kekasih _namja kulkas _sepertinya!" lanjut Junsu menggebu-gebu. Aku yang melihatnya jadi _sweetdrop _sendiri.

"Kulkas? Siapa yang mempunyai kulkas?" tanya Changmin di sampingku. Asal tahu saja, dia ini maniak makanan. Jadi jangan heran jika telinganya sensitif dengan hal-hal yang berbau makanan, termasuk kulkas.

"Diam! Dan makan saja makananmu sebelum kuambil." Changmin segera memberengut dan menjauhkan makanannya dari Junsu. Membuatku terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu mereka.

"Kau masih bisa tertawa setelah ditolak dengan cara tidak berperikemanusiaan seperti itu?" tatapan tajam Junsu sekarang mengarah padaku.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Su~i? Biarpun aku menangis dan mengurung diri di toilet juga tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Aku sudah mempersiapkan mentalku untuk ini." Ucapku kembali menyedot habis jus milikku.

"Jika kau sudah tau ini akan terjadi. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan tindakan konyol itu."

"Aku hanya mencoba peruntungan. Mungkin saja hari ini kepalanya terbentur sesuatu hingga membuatnya amnesia." Ucapku asal. Tapi hal itu malah membuat ketiga temanku tertawa. Dikiranya aku membuat lelucon.

"Ya~ ya~ hal seperti itu memang sering terjadi. Tapi di dalam drama Jonggie." Sahut Junsu kemudian mentertawakan leluconnya barusan yang sangatlah tidak lucu. Tapi karna dia sahabatku, aku mencoba untuk tertawa.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"_Omo!_" aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Ada apa?" Junsu yang berjalan di sebelahku ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau duluan saja. Buku-ku tertinggal di ruang komputer." Ucapku segera berbalik arah setelah mendapat anggukan kepala dari Junsu.

"Aish. Kenapa bisa lupa kubawa." Gumamku sembari mendekati ruangan ber_tag name '_Rg. Komputer' di atasnya.

Set!

Tubuhku bergerak refleks, bersembunyi di balik dinding saat atensiku tak sengaja mendapati Yunho keluar dari ruang komputer. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga langkah kaki _namja _tampan itu terdengar semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang.

"Fiuhh~ hampir saja."

Bukannya aku takut bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja, yah~ kau bisa mengerti perasaanku bukan? Jika kau diposisiku. Normalnya, kau pasti ingin selalu menghindari _namja _yang telah menolak cintamu? Kurasa itu hal yang wajar.

Dia baru saja dari ruang komputer? Apa yang dikerjakannya?

"Aish. Bukan urusanku." Gumamku sembari menutup kembali pintu ruang komputer.

Mataku mengedar untuk mencari buku milikku. Itu dia! Langkahku segera menghampiri buku bersampul biru tua yang tergeletak di atas meja, mengambilnya kemudian memutar tubuhku untuk keluar dari ruangan yang dipenuhi komputer itu.

"Ng?" baru satu langkah, aku segera menghentikan langkahku. Ada sesuatu di atas meja yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah CD.

"Apa ini?" kubolak-balik CD di tanganku untuk mencari informasi mengenai si pemilik atau isi CD itu.

"Sebaiknya ku cek."

Aku mulai menghidupkan salah satu PC di dekatku. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga PC tersebut benar-benar menyala kemudian menekan tombol DVD/CD ROM-nya. Memasukkan kepingan berisi data itu ke dalamnya dan membuka salah satu folder.

"Alamat?"

"Daftar semua klien hotel Mirotic."

"Bohong. Jadi ini barang milik Yunho yang ketinggalan?"

Tanganku terus menekan _mouse _untuk membuka tiap folder yang tersimpan di dalam kepingan CD itu.

"Ini kan data penting perusahaan. Kalau sampai bocor bisa gawat." Aku segera meng-_eject_ CD milik Yunho dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya. Kemudian bergegas keluar untuk mengejar Yunho.

"Yunho-_ssi,"_ panggilku pada _namja _berbadan tegap di depanku.

Ia memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan pandangan bertanya padaku. Dari tatapan matanya, kulihat sepertinya dia tidak mengingatku. Aku mengatur nafasku cepat. Selain tidak suka disentuh, ia juga tidak suka menunggu.

"Oh. Yang tadi pagi ya?" eh? Ternyata ia mengingatku? Ah! Bukan itu yang seharusnya kupikirkan saat ini.

"Ini. Tadi ketinggalan di ruang komputer," Ucapku sembari menyodorkan CD miliknya.

"Ini milikmu bukan? Takutnya penting jadi-"

"Oh. Begitu ya?"

Eh? Ada apa dengan ekspresi dan nada suaranya?

Ia menghela nafas kemudian berkata "sudah banyak yang melakukan ini padaku. Mengancam kemudian meminta bayaran. Aku sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi orang-orang sepertimu. Jadi tidak usah berbasa-basi,"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan _namja _itu? Mengancam? Meminta bayaran?

"Yah~ kali ini memang karna kecerobohanku sendiri. Jadi apa syaratmu?"

Syarat?

"Akan kubelikan apa saja yang kau mau sebagai ganti CD itu. Sebutkan saja?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku hanya takut, kau akan kesulitan," ucapanku terhenti saat kilasan kejadian tadi pagi muncul di benakku. Benar juga. Dia bisa seenaknya saja memperlakukanku seperti itu di depan semua orang. Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkannya?

"CD ini. Sangat penting bukan?"

Aku maju selangkah dan mendongak untuk bertatapan langsung dengan mata musang miliknya.

"Kau harus jadi budakku selama 1 minggu. Baru kukembalikan CD ini padamu."

Selama beberapa detik ia terdiam. Hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Sedangkan aku terus memperhatikannya. Keningku berkerut saat melihatnya tertawa meremehkan.

"Tch. Jangan bercanda. Kau pikir, aku mau kau jadikan budak hanya untuk CD itu? Siapa yang mau jadi budak orang seperti-"

"Ini syarat pertukarannya. Pertama, caramu memanggilku sangat tidak sopan,"

"Panggil aku, _master."_

Jika aku membalasnya dengan cara ini. Tidak apa-apa bukan?

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Sebagian murid Dong Bang High School berkumpul di halaman depan sekolah untuk menyambut pangeran mereka. Dan yang ditunggu pun akhirnya datang. Sebuah _limosin_ mewah bercat putih berhenti, pintu belakangnya terbuka, menampilkan pemuda tampan yang langsung disambut teriakan meriah oleh penggemarnya.

"Selamat jalan Tuan Yunho," Si supir pribadi memberi salam kepada sang majikan.

"Dan, Tuan Jaejoong. " Tambahnya dengan sebuah butir peluh di dahinya, _sweetdrop_. Saat Tuannya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana berwarna biru langit itu, dia sudah curiga ada yang tidak beres. Terlebih saat mengetahui seorang _namja _bernama Kim Jaejoong yang kemudian masuk dan menumpang sampai ke sekolah. Padahal setaunya, Tuannya itu tidak memiliki teman di sekolahnya.

"Waaah~ naik _limosin _itu menyenangkan." Ucap Jaejoong girang sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Senyumnya mengembang lebar.

"Itu- Yunho _oppa _bukan?"

"Siapa _namja _yang tidak tau diri itu?"

"Kenapa dia bisa berangkat bersama Jung Yunho?"

Murid-murid di sekelilingnya mulai berbisik. Membuat Yunho bertambah dongkol. Sejak tadi dia berusaha menahan amarahnya mengingat CD yang berisi data penting perusahaannya masih berada di tangan _namja _yang harus diakuinya cantik itu.

"Kalau cuma mengantarmu sekolah saja, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa aku mesti membawa tasmu juga?" ucap Yunho dengan mengatupkan gigi-giginya. Membuat suaranya hanya dapat didengar olehnya sendiri dan juga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan mendahuluinya. "Habis, bicaramu kasar sih,"

"Kalau CD itu sampai tersebar. Keluarga Jung pasti akan mendapat masalah besar. Jangan lupa untuk memanggilku _master_ ya?"

Jika ini sebuah animasi. Pasti di dahi Yunho sedang tergambar empat buah sudut siku-siku besar sebagai tanda bahwa ia tengah marah. Tapi apa boleh buat. Demi kelangsungan bisnis keluarganya, ia harus bisa menahan emosinya.

Bibirnya hatinya terangkat dengan terpaksa. "Biar kuantar sampai kelas, _master._"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar saat menyaksikan wajah-wajah _shock _teman-temannya. Siapa sangka _namja_ yang sebelumnya Yunho tolak mentah-mentah sekarang malah menjadi _master_-nya?

"_Gomapta._ Jangan lupa untuk membelikanku makanan paket A saat jam makan siang nanti."

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memasukkan alat tulis beserta buku pelajaran miliknya ke dalam tas.

"Mau ke kantin?" tawar Junsu yang mendapat gelengan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

"_Ani. _Aku akan makan siang dengan Yunho, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk membelikanku makanan paket A tadi pagi. Ehe."

Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong membuat mata Junsu menyipit, memberikan pandangan menyelidik kepada Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin balas dendam atau ingin bertambah dekat dengannya?"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu? Tentu saja aku ingin membalas perlakuannya padaku kemarin."

Junsu menggendikkan bahunya. "Yah~ mungkin saja. Kau memanfaatkan ini untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu. _Aniway, _pangeranmu sudah datang." Ucap Junsu sembari mengarahkan dagunya pada sosok Yunho yang berjalan menghampiriku.

Astaga! Dari tadi pagi aku bagai sedang bermimpi. Mimpi yang indah. Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika Yunho menjemput dan sekarang kami akan makan siang? Dewi _fortuna_ benar-benar sedang dipihakku sekarang ini.

"Saatnya makan siang, _master._"

"Aku duluan." Ucap Jaejoong sembari berlalu bersama Yunho yang diikuti tatapan tak percaya dari penghuni kelas.

Junsu yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. Ia memang sudah mendengar dari Jaejoong, jika sahabatnya itu meminta Yunho untuk memanggilnya _master. _Tapi saat mendengarnya secara langsung, benar-benar lucu. Astaga~ beruntung sekali sahabatnya itu.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi... Apa kau sudah membelikannya?" tanya Jaejoong saat ia dan Yunho tengah berjalan ke arah kantin.

"Tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu," Yunho berhenti kemudian membuka pintu ruangan di depannya.

"Makan siang sudah disiapkan _chef _ keluarga Jung." Lanjutnya membuat Jaejoong tercengang.

Di dalam ruangan itu, ia bisa melihat sebuah meja bundar dengan dua kursi di kiri-kanannya. Diatasnya terdapat berbagai olahan masakan mulai dari _appetizer, main course, _dan _dessert. _Ditemani dengan hiasan lilin dan sebuah pot bunga tempat sebuah mawar merah berada. Kesan pertama yang ia dapat adalah _mewah._

"Astaga! Ini makan siang terkeren yang pernah kualami." Pekik Jaejoong tanpa sadar.

"Kalau tidak cepat dimakan, jam istirahatnya akan keburu habis, _master._" Ucap Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong. Dengan cepat ia mengambil duduk di depan Yunho. Meletakkan sebuah serbet di pangkuannya dan mengambil garpu serta pisau makan di samping piring _steak _miliknya.

"Jalmokgeseumnida~" ucap Jaejoong girang. Ia dengan semangat memotong steak miliknya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat memperhatikan cara makan Yunho.

'_Jari yang cantik... Cara makan yang juga cantik. Dia benar-benar dibesarkan sebagai orang terhormat.'_

"Apa?" tanya Yunho dengan alis terangkat satu. Jaejoong segera menggeleng.

"_A-aniyo. _Hanya saja, suasananya sangat romantis. Seandainya aku punya pacar, aku ingin makan bersama seperti ini. Membayangkan dia yang akan menyuapiku, rasanya pasti menyenangkan." Jawab Jaejoong yang hanyut dalam lamunannya.

"Silakan, _master._" Yunho mengarahkan garpunya ke arah mulut Jaejoong. Berniat memberikan potongan steak miliknya pada _namja cantik _itu.

Jaejoong tercengang. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia membuka mulutnya dan memakan steak yang diberikan Yunho.

'Seperti mimpi saja.' Pikirnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Apa permintaanmu selanjutnya?"

"Eh! Itu-"

"Aku ingin melihat rumahmu."

'_Aku ingin... Tahu lebih banyak tentangmu.'_

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Ini ruang tamu."

"Ruang keluarga."

"Kamar."

"Wahhhhh~" aku tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum perabotan rumah Yunho yang terlihat mewah dan pastinya mahal. Interiornya yang bernuansa eropa menunjukkan bahwa keluarga Jung benar-benar berasal dari kalangan konglomerat.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda." seorang _maid_ menyambut kami ditiap ruangan. Benar-benar rumah yang besar. Berapa _maid_ yang mereka pekerjakan untuk merawat rumah sebesar ini. Bahkan kamarnya saja sebesar rumahku. Ck. Ck. Ck. Orang kaya memang berbeda.

"Jika siang, bagian keamanan juga sudah cukup." Yunho kembali menjelaskan tiap bagian rumahnya layaknya seorang _guide. _Aku bahkan tidak mendengarnya sama sekali karna dari tadi sibuk terkagum-kagum sendiri.

"Kau biasanya selalu sendirian ya?" tanyaku begitu saja. Rumah sebesar ini, hanya dia dan ayahnya yang menempatinya. Pasti sangat sepi.

Ceklek.

Pintu yang berjarak satu meter dari tempat kami berdiri terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian rapi keluar dari sana. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Sudah pulang ya?" tanyanya pada Yunho sembari membenarkan jas yang dikenakannya.

"Kau sendiri? Tumben sekali pulang jam segini?" ucap Yunho dengan nada datarnya, seperti biasa. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sangat tidak sopan, walau bagaimanpun ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Hanya mampir sebentar, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke kantor. Siapa _namja_ ini?"

Aku tersentak. Tidak menyangka jika _ajusshi_ itu akan menanyakan jati diriku. Dengan cepat, aku membungkuk. Bermaksud memperkenalkan diriku.

"_Annyeong haseyo, Jo-"_

"Dia sahabatku di sekolah." Potong Yunho, membuatku segera menoleh. Menyatakan protes lewat tatapanku.

"Begitu~ bagaimana belajarmu?" tanya _ajusshi _itu lagi sembari berbalik. Sepertinya akan pergi keluar rumah.

"Tidak banyak perubahan."

"Oh? Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

"Oh ya! Yunho," _ajusshi _itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian sedikit menoleh ke belakang, ke arah kami.

"Tidak apa-apa membawa _namja_ kemari. Tapi jangan sampai membuat masalah di sini. _Arraseo?_"

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak seperti dirimu."

_Ajusshi _itu mendengus kemudian meneruskan langkahnya.

"Siapa yang barusan itu?" tanyaku saat yakin _ajusshi_ tadi sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Ayahku."

"AYAHMU? Tapi- kenapa kalian berbicara dengan nada seperti itu? Tidak seperti pembicaraan ayah dan anak."

Yunho yang berjalan di depanku menghentikan langkahnya lantas menoleh ke arahku cepat. Pandangannya terlihat tidak suka. Apa ucapanku menyinggungnya?

"_Mianhaeyo." _

"_Gwanchanayo."_ Ucapnya lantas kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Aku menatap punggung lebarnya yang berjalan di depanku. Apa mungkin, sifat dinginnya itu karena ia kesepian? Karena dia tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga?

Grep!

Tanpa sadar aku sudah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin memberikan kehangatan yang kupunya untuknya. Kehangatan yang mungkin bisa mencairkan hatinya yang membeku itu.

Kurasakan tubuh dipelukanku berbalik. Mata musangnya menatapku kaget. Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku.

"Eh! Tidak! Aku- tidak bermaksud apa-apa!" ucapku mencoba menjelaskan sembari kedua tanganku bergerak ke kanan-kiri.

Ia mendengus sembari memutar tubuhnya kembali. Entah kenapa, dadaku rasanya sesak.

"Apa _master _sudah puas, mengobservasi rumah keluarga Jung?"

"Ma-masih ada yang kurang! Sikapmu padaku tidak seperti tuan dan bawahannya!"

Kulihat ia menghela nafas kemudian menghampiriku. Menyentuh pundakku dan menyuruhku untuk duduk disalah satu sofa terdekatku.

"Silakan perintahkan apa saja, _master._" Ucapnya sembari berlutut dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam sebelah tanganku. Aku merasa benar-benar seperti seorang putri. Ah? Apa kataku tadi? Maksudku pangeran. Yah~ walau terdengar aneh. Tapi bagaimanapun aku tetap _namja. _

Kulihat Yunho masih berlutut di depanku, menunggu perintahku selanjutnya. Dia, _namja _tampan yang dikagumi seluruh murid dan para guru di sekolah berlutut di depanku?

Pandangannya menatapku lurus, bibir berbentuk hatinya terkatup menunggu perintah dariku, leher jenjangnya yang terbalut kulit kecoklatan, dan kehangatan dari tangannya seperti...

"Kalau begitu, jilat kakiku." Ucapku dengan maksud bercanda. Tapi sepertinya tidak baginya.

Kepalanya menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengangkat kakiku kemudian menyingsingkan celanaku ke atas, membuat kaki mulus nan putihku terlihat.

"_Aku bisa melakukan apa saja." _Kata-katanya entah kenapa muncul di pikiranku. Dan baru kusadari jika ia mulai menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tunggu!"

"Astaga! Kupikir kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menuruti semua perintahku. Kau benar-benar mengikutinya ya?" ucapku sembari mencengkram bantalan sofa yang kududuki. Dadaku berdegub kencang. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika dia akan benar-benar melakukannya. Jung Yunho? _Namja_ angkuh yang terkenal dingin itu? Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya menurut saat kuperintahkan untuk menjilat kakiku? Ini gila!

"Tentu saja," ia berdiri.

"Untuk pertukaran, begini saja sih gampang."

Deg!

Entah kenapa dadaku benar-benar sesak. Entahlah~ aku juga tidak mengerti.

"Ahh~ iya juga ya?" ucapku terkekeh. Menertawakan kebodohanku. Benar juga, kenapa aku lupa jika CD itu sangat penting.

"Aku ingin pulang saja." Ucapku lagi sembari berdiri.

"Biar kuantar, _master._" Tawarnya kemudian menghampiri sebuah meja dengan telepon rumah di atasnya. Sepertinya ia berniat memanggil supirnya.

"_Aniyo._ Aku pulang sendiri saja." Ucapku sembari menunduk.

Aku benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi. Orang ini, tidak punya perasaan cinta. Sedikit gerakannya saja bisa mengejutkanku. Bahkan harga dirinya pun ia korbankan hanya untuk sebuah CD. Dia benar-benar _namja_ berhati dingin. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai orang sepertinya?

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu besok-"

"Itu juga tidak usah,"

"Kau tidak usah menuruti perintahku lagi."

Tapi walapun begitu. Rasa sukaku padanya, tak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku... tetap menyukainya. Menyukai _namja_ dingin itu.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Aku akan mendapat masalah besar jika data itu sampai bocor. Sampai kau kembalikan CD-nya. Syaratmu akan tetap berlaku."

Aku juga tahu itu.

"CD-nya sangat penting ya?" tanyaku sembari menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluarkan perintah khusus. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku _master_ lagi dan CD-nya akan kukembalikan."

Aku menarik nafas sebentar. "Tapi, cium aku."

Padahal, dia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku. Tapi dengan begini, ia pasti tidak akan menolak.

Yunho mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Membuat jantungku berdegub kencang. Tiap langkahnya terasa seperi detik-detik penentuan hidupku. Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat saat jemari panjangnya menyentuh pipiku. Sentuhannya seperti sengatan listrik berjuta-juta volt, menggelitik tapi juga nyaman secara bersamaan.

Deru nafasnya dapat kurasakan saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangan kirinya menahan tengkukku dan sebelahnya lagi memegang daguku.

"Mmmhhh~"

Bibir hati itu langsung melumat bibir atasku. Sensasi aneh segera menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Sensasi yang pertama kali kurasakan dalam hidupku. Yah~ karna ini adalah ciuman pertamaku.

Sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal yang kuyakini lidahnya, menjilat bibir bawahku.

"Ahhh~" aku mendesah tanpa sadar. Saat ini otakku _blank, _yang ada di pikiranku hanya bagaimana caranya menikmati segala sentuhan yang ia berikan.

"Mmmmhhh~" Ia melumat bibir atas dan bawahku secara bergantian.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintahnya yang segera kuturuti. Bagaimanapun di sini ia _master-_nya.

"Nn-Ahhh~" lidahnya membelai langit-langit mulutku. Memberikan rasa geli dan nikmat yang tak dapat kudeskripsikan. Kini lidahnya beralih membelai lidahku. Menghisapnya dan memainkannya berkali-kali. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menikmati dan menerima saja semua yang ia lakukan padaku.

Aku membuka mataku saat tidak kurasakan lagi lumatan bibirnya. Merasa kehilangan. Tatapan tajamnya seakan hilang bergantikan dengan tatapan lembut yang baru kali ini kulihat. Membuat dadaku berdegub lebih kencang bahkan menggila hingga tak terkendali.

Ia kemudian menunduk. Mengendus leherku yang membuatku terdongak untuk memberikan akses lebih padanya. Bibir basahnya mengecup leherku lembut. Sensasi aneh itu kembali kurasakan.

"AH! Nnnhhhh~" aku memekik saat ia menggigit dan menghisap kulit leherku. Ia menghisapnya kuat hingga bisa kupastikan beberapa hari ke depan bekasnya masih terlihat. Tapi biarlah, aku tidak peduli. Toh tinggal menggunakan syal saja untuk menutupinya. Walau itu terlihat aneh disaat musim panas begini.

"SShhhhh~ Yun~" aku mendesah berkali-kali saat tangannya mulai bergerilya ke dalam kemeja sekolahku. Entah sejak kapan semua kancingnya terlepas hingga kini tubuh atasku terekspos bebas. Sepertinya ia sudah biasa melakukan ini. Ia terlihat sangat ahli.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya saat aku menahan desahanku dan menatapnya lama.

"Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang telah kau tiduri?" tanyaku berharap dugaan negatifku terhadapnya salah.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya."

Ah~ benar. Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti itu? Bukankah setelah pertukaran ini selesai, semuanya juga akan selesai. Yunho akan kembali menjadi sang pangeran sekolah dan aku kembali menjadi siswa biasa.

"AKH! Emmhhhh..." aku memekik tertahan saat jari-jari nakalnya mulai memainkan _nipple_ku.

"Shhh~ Yun..." desahanku kembali saat bibir hatinya menghisap _nipple_ sebelah kiriku, sedang satunya lagi tengah ia plintir dengan jemarinya.

Yang dia inginkan itu bukan aku, tapi 'rahasianya' yang kubawa.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Sesuai janji, CD-nya kukembalikan," ucapku sembari menyodorkannya CD berisi data-data penting perusahaannya.

"Dengan begini, pertukaran selesai. _Master _dan budak sudah tidak ada lagi."

Aku meraih tangan kanannya dan memberikan CD miliknya. Semuanya selesai. Setelah ini. Aku, tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Aku, akan berusaha untuk menghindarinya di sekolah. Aku, akan berusaha untuk melupakan rasa sukaku padanya.

Selamat tinggal, Yunho.

Grep!

Tangan kirinya mencekal pergelangan kananku. Memaksaku untuk mendongak ke arahnya. Tanganku yang dicekalnya menyentuh dada berototnya yang terekspos sempurna karna kemejanya yang tak ia kancingkan. Membuatku menelan _saliva_ku saat melihat beberapa bercak merah yang kubuat beberapa menit yang lalu di sana.

"Baiklah. Berarti, sekarang aku sudah bebas. Jangan sok dulu ya? _Master," _ia mengeratkan cengkramannya, membuat pergelangan tanganku perih.

"Sa-kit! Lepaskan!" pekikku sembari berusaha melepaskan tanganku. Tapi, semakin aku berusaha melepaskan diri, ia semakin memperkuat cengkramannya.

"Apa itu perintah?" ia menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.

"Sayang sekali, perintahmu hanya kuturuti saat pertukaran masih berjalan. Kau sadar bukan? Jika kau sudah menekanku habis-habisan? Sekarang waktunya balas dendam. Kalau kau tidak suka. Cari saja hal lain untuk memerasku. Dengan begitu semua perintahmu akan kuturuti."

Aku menatapnya bingung. Masih mencerna apa arti ucapannya barusan.

"Tunggu dulu! Sudah kuputuskan. Sejak kau ke sini, itu artinya yang boleh memerintahku hanya kau. Seperti- kau masih tidak mengerti juga?" tanyanya membuatku menggeleng. Aku hanya siswa biasa dengan IQ rata-rata ditambah dengan berbagai hal yang sedari tadi sibuk kupikirkan. Ucapannya barusan seperti hembusan angin lewat bagiku.

"Itu artinya, aku menyukaimu. Kuberi kau waktu 1 menit. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

DEG!

Dia? Menyukaiku?

"Pewaris tunggal Jung Corp."

Yunho tersenyum kemudian memelukku erat. Katakan jika aku sedang bermimpi? Apa? ini bukan mimpi? Lalu? Apa ini sebuah halusinasi?

Sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirku membuatku menyadari jika apa yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi atau halusinasiku semata. Yunho benar-benar berada di depanku. Aku bisa merasakan sentuhan hangatnya. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan lembutnya dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum tulusnya. Tuhan! Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. " Tunggu! Ja-"

"Mau aku hentikan?"

"Tidak. Jangan berhenti."

Dan ucapanku menjadi awal percumbuan kami.

_Hanya aku, _master _dia satu-satunya..._

_._

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

END

FIUHH~ AKHIRNYA FINISH JUGA FF KEDUA. YAYYY~ #tepok butt yunpa

FF INI EUN ADAPTASI DARI MANGA BERJUDUL CALL ME MASTER, KARYA YUKIO KANESADA. JADI JIKA UDAH ADA YANG PERNAH BACA TUCH MANGA MAKLUM AJA JIKA CERITANYA SAMA. HANYA ADA BEBERAPA BAGIAN YANG EUN TAMBAHIN.

DAN MAKLUM JUGA YAH? JIKALAU KATA-KATANYA ANEH. MENURUT EUN BEGITU SIH. KOSAKATANYA TUH AGAK GIMANA~ GITU. UNTUK PENANDAAN POV EMANG SENGAJA GAK EUN BERI. SOALNYA DARI BEBERAPA NOVEL YANG EUN BACA. GAK ADA TUH TULISAN POV-POV-AN GITU. HEHEHE...

OH YA? MOHON KRITIK DAN SARANNYA YANG MEMBANGUN YAK? EUN MASIH BELAJAR DALAM HAL MENULIS. JADI MOHON BIMBINGANNYA.

SO... MIND TO REPIU?


End file.
